


Tal'galar

by XDr3bELXD



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Major Character Injury, The Author Regrets Everything, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDr3bELXD/pseuds/XDr3bELXD
Summary: Translation: to bleedDin's fight with the Dark Trooper goes differently.And very badly.insp: https://saqueenkawockeez.tumblr.com/post/639495156021821440/warning-blood-side-effects-suffering-what
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Tal'galar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry okay. The fanart was incredible and I was tagged by the maker tho.
> 
> I can feel the Grammarly emoji in the corner staring at me like 'what the fuck'

Din scrambled for the control panel.

The sight of the Dark Troopers marching forwards filled him with a swirl of dread, panic and fear. He slammed the data stick in, and when that did nothing, he slammed the button to try and close the door.

Well, the door closed.

Not in time for one determined Dark Trooper to wrench it open and clamber through, thirsty for blood.

Rapidly firing his blaster as fast as his fingers would allow it, Din kicked and struggled with the droid. The beskar protected him from anything too nasty, but each blow left an aching pain that would certainly bruise, and an eerie ringing in his head. 

An iron grip - _literally_ \- curled around his throat. Already Din could feel the burning in his throat as the Dark Trooper shoved him into the wall, its mechanical red eyes glaring with such a deep hatred he could have mistaken it for a living thing.

Another blow against his beskar. The ringing turned from eerie to alarming. Blood pounded in his ears as he helplessly thrashed against the unforgiving robot. Din knew that he would have some serious, if not fatal, damage to his head.

The Dark Trooper tilted its head, almost as if it was calculating something.

It's free hand clawed towards his helmet.

Din began to fight in a blinding surge of a panic that rooted itself in his chest and spiralled into an intense firey adrenaline. His earlier grievance of removing his helmet in front of the Imps, or the knowledge that droids could look at his face without breaking the Creed was no longer present - all he knew and felt was that the Dark Trooper _could_ _not_ unmask him.

The droid did not care. Din could grapple all he wanted, there was no thought, instruction, or programming that would stop it from its task of making the fight easier.

Oxygen and the smell of burnt metal and blood attacked his senses. He blinked against the vibrant light, vaguely wondering where the blood had come from before another punch crushed into his face, and warm streams dribbled onto his skin. 

The tiniest of groans emerged from Din's throat as the other side of his skull was smashed into the wall behind him. He weakly tried to unhand the Dark Trooper, fumbling at its arm, but it struck again, this time getting sticky, shiny blood on its fist.

He coughed for air. His thoughts and memories were now scrambled and blurred and skewed until he could barely process what was happening. His head lolled to the side as the arm pounded again, and this time Din could hear the crunch of bone and muscle.

His arm fell from the Dark Trooper. It drooped to the side, too exhausted to even form a fist. Encouraged by this display of weakness, the Dark Trooper slammed his fist again, actually bursting the pipe behind Din's head.

CLANG.

The sound of Din's beskar armour hitting the floor was incredibly loud. It assaulted his ears and stayed there - creating a chorus with the now screaming ringing. His body lay sprawled on the floor, unable to move as blood leaked from his face and neck. Gruesome gashes deposited steady hot streams of red into his hair, his ears, even his mouth felt coated in the sticky substance. A small flow that oozed between his teeth told him it was.

A shatter of glass signalled the freedom of the Dark Troopers, that clanked and marched away from the fight scene. They spared him no glance. He was so weak and near death, he didn't register as a threat.

The shiny ball - the top of the lever that the Ki- _Grogu_ , enjoyed playing with - lay on the floor, probably having come loose from the impact of the fight. It danced tantalisingly in front of his eyes.

Barely even able to move from the pain and the darkness that seemed to set into his eyes, he gingerly grasped it - one last memory of happiness of his _ad'ika,_ cooing at him with huge brown eyes - and let his eyes close as he waited for the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I made myself cry
> 
> And Grammarly thinks my work sounds confident and optimistic so I don't know what the fuck happened there because it clearly said sad yesterday
> 
> AND THERE WE GO I fixed it cos it now says anxious and nothing else yep Grammarly is judging me
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment!


End file.
